


Witch Desire

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the end of season 1 and beginning of season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Desire

C.C sat across from Kallen who wore her bunny outfit perfectly, her breasts were bulging out of corset looking so irresistible. The green haired witch inwardly groaned at the highlighted curves the terrorist had. She would never tell Kallen this but there was no need for the outfit.

C.C had just planned to satisfy her desire before she rescued Lelouch.

"So... What exactly am I doing here?" Kallen impatiently questioned, gesturing to the room only Zero had occupied. 

"You are helping me." the immortal coolly stated with a lick of her lips. 

She dropped cheese-kun on the couch and sauntered to the cautious red-head. Delicately C.C placed her petite fingers underneath the youths chin.

"Wha~" Kallen began flustered and vulnerable, teasingly C.C pressed a lust filled Kiss to Kallen.

She pushed the bunny girl back on the couch; her outfit was riding up her milky thighs as she straddled Kallen.

"You are satisfying my need for you" 

After stating this C.C nipped at Kallen’s neck earning suppressed moans that had her wet to the core. The green eyed female slid her soft hands up Killen’s sides, feeling those wonderful curves most girls possessed. Her curves were wonderful and perfect. 

"C.C" Kallen moaned as the witch worked her magic on the corset. The skimpy piece was taken off rather quickly, Kallen’s breasts spilled out with erect buds, her curves were wonderfully defined and her body sleek. "S-stop looking at me!" the embarrassed girl demanded.

Smirking, C.C trailed kisses down Kallen's sternum and down the valley of her large breasts; the witch hungrily squeezed them and pinched the rosy buds earning strangled gasps of pain and pleasure from Kallen who could not control herself. 

Hungrily C.C spread the girls, reluctant legs and kissed down to where her entrance began. 

"C.C!" Kallen moaned rather loudly as her tongue met Kallen’s sensitive clitoris, eagerly the witch flicked it back and forth causing Kallen’s muscles to contract and release.

Her petite fingers were inserted all at once in Kallen’s moist entrance, C.C over threw her pain with the pleasure of her clit, her tongue worked away roughly.

Eventually she pumped the three fingers into Kallen, the girl taking this was a panting mess, her red-hair clung to her forehead in sweat and she was moaning all over the place.

C.C pulled away from Kallen and continued to pump her going deeper, and harder. Eventually Kallen yelped as she climaxed, her body spasmed in pleasure with each finishing thrust C.C's fingers delivered. 

"I am greatly satisfied" C.C blandly stated as she pulled her digits out Kallen, was left panting on the couch in a trance as C.C left to clean herself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is sort like a practice for writing Yuri fanfiction. I wanted to give it a try and having no idea of how two girls have sex I read a few fanfiction and this is majority of the stuff I read. So I apologize if it is not written well or properly.


End file.
